1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass spectrometric system.
2. Background Art
A system including a mass spectrometer to measure a specimen and estimating “content information” on each component of a plurality of components that may be contained in the specimen is widely available. The “content information” herein means concentration of a target component in the specimen, a logical value indicating whether the concentration of a target component exceeds a certain threshold or not, the order of concentration among target components, a logical value indicating whether the order of concentration among target components exceeds a certain order or not or values derived from these values.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-54406 A (Patent Document 1) as background art in this technical field mentions in paragraph 0008, “a peak appearing in a reference mass spectrum that is known for a target compound is compared with a peak having the same mass-to-charge ratio, m/z value, as that of the peak in the reference mass spectrum, the peak appearing in an actually-measured mass spectrum at each time in a predetermined time range around the time when the target compound appears. A shape of a chromatogram peak of the target compound is estimated using an intensity ratio of the peak at each time, and the existence or not of the target compound is determined on the basis of the shape of the estimated chromatogram peak”.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-33346 A (Patent Document 2) also is available. According to this publication, each peak appearing in an actually-measured mass spectrum at a designated time is examined as to whether a peak top of the mass chromatogram of the m/z thereof exists or not in a predetermined time range before and after a designated time. When the peak top exists, the spectrum peak of the m/z is determined as a pure peak due to a single compound only and when the peak top does not exist in such a range, the spectrum peak is determined as an impurity peak. Using the pure peak only, a reference mass spectrum of a known compound is multiplied by a constant so as to perform fitting to the actual mass spectrum, and an intensity of an impurity peak exceeding the reference mass spectrum is corrected to the spectrum. As a result, the actual mass spectrum with reduced influences of impurity components can be obtained, and using this spectrum, a similarity to the reference mass spectrum of a known compound is calculated.